Blue or Red
by Ithilgael
Summary: King Ellassar Telcontar attends an advisors meeting.


**Author's Note:**

I wrote this in April/May 2006 for the Teitho Challenge "Wanderlust". But it was never published there, as I forgot to press the "upload button" of my Mail-Program – and went on holiday. After that I only posted it on the Mellon Chronicles and on the aragornangst Yahoo-Group. I have decided to leave lurkdom and finally post this ficlet on this site. I do not know, how much I will write in the future, or if this and the two other ficlets I am going to post will remain my only attempts of writing Fanfiction.

Blue or Red 

**Author:** Ithilgael

**Warnings: **Thoughts of murder. Mild Language. And pure fluff.

**Age: **K+

**Summary:** King Ellassar Telcontar attends an advisors meeting.

**Author's Note (1): **The story is written from Aragorn's point of view.

**Author's Note (2):** Written for the Teitho-Contest "Wanderlust". Although never published there due to authors' stupidity...

**Beta:** Imaginigma (Thanks a lot!)

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, not Aragorn, not Gimli, not Legolas or anything else you might recognize sigh

Blue or Red 

_Minas Tirith, Summer, Year 3 F.A._

It was hot.

So damn hot.

Weren't these stupid thick white walls supposed to keep this terrible heat outside? But no - it was hot!

And he had to sit here in his thick formal robes, which were scratching his whole body and had to attend this stupid, completely senseless and boring meeting. Whoever had decided that high collars were fashion? Rangers' garp should be fashion... At least he would be able to breathe...

And the meeting had only just begun!

His chief advisor for matters of trade within Minas Tirith was currently reporting. What was he now reporting about?

Sweet Eru, the amount milk traded within the inner city walls? And Now?!? In the outer city walls... This couldn't be true.

His crown was weighing his head down. He couldn't think.

How he would like to walk in the woods of Lothlorien. That would be wonderful. He could spent some time with his grandparents, and his brothers. (so both parties wouldn't have to travel to far, yes holiday in Lothlorien...

Oh! The next advisor started his report. What was that about? Ah! The trade agreement with Rohan. At least that should be simple – a certain amount of horses for a certain amount of grain. Eomer and he had only needed half an hour to discuss this stupid agreement. What had their advisors made of it ? A **twelve** pages long contract! What was so difficult in writing two sentences down? Rohan delivers that amount of horses. Gondor delivers that amount of grain. He could not believe it!

What had Erestor once said? Elves discuss peace agreements in a view days and celebrate the rest of the gained free time. Men discuss simple contracts many weeks without coming to a conclusion. He hadn't believed him - at that time.

The next advisor. That man still had not reduced the amount of hair in his nose, he felt sorry for his wife.

That hair was reminding him on something. Oh yes, spiders, the big spiders of Mirkwood, he would like to kill some spiders. That would not be so boring. He could use this advisor as a bait. Then he would do something useful. What was he talking about? Ah, wine production .. Oh no, they would not buy **that** wine again, the poor grapes.

The report on the royal household. The head cook had still not died from his own food. Elladan was cooking better than this man. He would also make a good bait. But for orcs not for spiders. Oh yes, orc hunting in Mordor that sounded like a good idea. With the head cook as bait. One solution for many problems, he would no longer be bored, he would get something eatable every day, and lesser orcs. A good idea. They could also visit Shelob.

The next report - guard schedules? That was a question for the leader of the guards not for an advisors' meeting!

A trip to Dol Amroth would be nice. Fishing on the sea with prince Imrahil ... They could discuss the next trade agreement which would be turned into a written monstrosity.

A nice cup of Ale with Eomer on the plains of Rohan. Had Eomer already killed one of his own advisors? He should ask him in his next letter.

Or could he just send all advisors into the dungeons. Another good idea.

Another report on a trade agreement. With the people of Laketown. How long is it? 100 pages! Wonderful nice bed time story for him this evening.

He could visit Rivendell with Arwen ... a nice, romantic day by the Bruinen.

The next report. Pipe weed import from The Shire. No not again a reduction on the import of pipe weed. He would make a trip! Yes, a trip to The Shire, buy there enough pipe weed for himself for one year and smuggle it back into the city. He could go as Strider. Maybe Faramir would accompany him. He looks bored too.

The bell rings. How long am I here? One hour! Impossible! It must be longer. But no, only one our. One day I will die in one of these meetings, I am sure.

And it is still so hot. And this robe.

He had escaped them, after four hours, but he had escaped!

He had solved every stupid quarrel, listened to every report and had decided on more unimportant things than he could think of.

**Nobody had been killed, nobody thrown into the dungeons. He was proud of himself.**

Now he was just looking forward to spending some time with his friends, and afterwards have a nice quiet evening with his wife.

There they were ... his friends, sitting in his private quarters and discussing some matter or the other. His moot lifted immediately.

"Have you escaped your advisors' meeting Estel?" asked the blond prince with a knowing grin.

"Yes, barely alive, I might add." he replied.

"It's good to see you Aragorn" said the dwarf. "Aragorn I have to ask you something..."

"Oh no, Gimli, you will not ask him that question."

"Shut up elf, he has to decide on this matter. It is most important."

"What is it you wanted to ask me Gimli" asked the man defeated.

"Oh, you know, we are currently repairing the east gate." The man nodded. " Well, we were discussing whether we should use the creamy white south mountain marble or the snow white north mountain marble. Which would you prefer?"

The man glanced helplessly to the elf, who just shrugged with his shoulders and said "You know I am not interested in stone Estel. But **I** have an important question. We are currently rearranging the gardens in the northern part of the city. Would you prefer the gardens more with light blue coloured flowers of middle blue coloured flowers?"

He couldn't believe it They were his friends! And they, they, they... What had he done to deserve this?

He had escaped his ..."friends". Well, at least his wife would not report him on some progress or ask his opinion in any unimportant matter.

He entered their bedroom, but his wife was nowhere to be seen. He threw his robe and his crown to the next chair. He was able to move again.

"Arwen?"

"I am here Estel" came her voice from inside her dressing-room.

"You are late" her head appeared in the doorframe. "May I ask you something?"

Not another unimportant question, please not!

"Which dress shall I wear tomorrow evening at the feast? This red one or this blue one?" she asked showing him each dress.

At long last one question he could answer truthfully, without compromise. And with a dreamy smile on his face he answered "The blue one Arwen, when I have a choice, always the blue one."

She looked at him quizzically.

"You wore blue on the day we first met in Rivendell."

The smile that lit up her beautiful face made him forget the whole day. Minas Tirith was the most wonderful place in all of Arda.

The End

Written in April/May 2006


End file.
